Taunted
by Smutty Ships
Summary: Trunks is dealing with a big Capsule Corps event, but when Pan appears on the scene things take an interesting turn. Is Trunks ready for it? Will contain lemons [chapter two and onwards]. Please review.
1. Gadgets and Ice Cream

**Chapter One – Gadgets and Ice Cream**

"Mom, where do you want these?" Bra asked.

She dragged some folding chairs behind her and the look on her face was a mixture of boredom and annoyance.

"We don't need any more chairs. Tables. We need some more tables, I think." Bulma sighed. "Leave the chairs here and get the tables out of storage, would you, dear?"

"Ughh, storage! That's all the way downstairs. I have plans for tonight and I still need to shower and get dress-."

"I'll do it, little princess." Trunks rolled his eyes as he said it and a mocking smile was plastered on his face.

"Whatever, man.." Bra muttered before she stalked off towards the elevator.

"Thanks, Trunks. I appreciate it," Bulma beamed. "Be quick about it, please?"

She gave Trunks an angelic look and chuckled. Quickly, he took the elevator to the basement and strolled through the storage area. Chairs, he saw lots of chairs. The space was filled with all types of machines, cardboard boxes and a lot of dust. Eventually, he found some folding tables leaning against a wall. He wiped the dust off 'em and carried them to the Capsule Corps recreation area.

"I could use a shower myself," he murmured to himself as he finished setting up the last table.

Trunks quickly went over to his own quarters. For practical reasons, he'd chosen to remain in his parents' house rather than getting his own place. The estate was bigger than some villages, anyway. Once in his bedroom, he stripped out of his clothes and started towards the bathroom. He looked himself over in the mirror, grinned in satisfaction, jumped under the steaming hot shower and thoroughly lathered up his body; flexing his muscles as he did so.

A moment later he was dressed in a black suit, a grey tie and shining shoes. After all, as CEO he had to look representative.

The event was a big deal to his mother. Capsule Corps was hosting its tenth science exhibition and therefore, this year's edition was supposed to outshine all previous ones. Many scientists and scholars would attend in order to promote their new inventions, exchange ideas and brainstorm over theories. In addition, some journalists would be mingling in the crowd, observing the interactions between the exhibit's guests; their new, innovative gadgets and of course, the event itself. Everything had to run smoothly, Capsule Corps could not use bad press.

Trunks wasn't looking forward to a day of polite hand – shaking, prying journalists and trying to remember names. Personally, he was more interested in any new technological discoveries and handy gadgets. It was all part of the job, though, and he could always flee to his own wing if things took a turn for the boring.

He made his way to the event – hall and was greeted by an anxious looking Bulma. Machines, funny – looking objects and all sorts of mysterious paraphernalia were being put in place by frantically moving people.

"Everything's going to be fine, try to have fun!" Trunks reassured her. "Dad's gone off for training, right..?

"Yeah, we don't have to worry about him terrorizing the buffet."

Soon, the first guests were arriving. The Briefs shook hands politely and networked their way through the thickening crowd. From afar, Trunks suddenly spotted a familiar face. A welcome diversion from his tedious business and gratefully he walked over to the dark – haired individual.

"Trunks! Fancy seeing you here, huh." Gohan displayed his family's trademark grin.

"Oh, you know, I had nothing to do," Trunks remarked dryly.

"Yeah, I bet."

From behind Gohan, a young woman emerged.

"Oh, hey Pan. Didn't see ya there."

College was treating her well. She'd matured since the last time he saw her, but he was still a head taller than her. She wore ripped jeans shorts, that showed off her toned legs, sandals and a striped black and white shirt, which loosely fell down one shoulder. Her hand was on her hip and she looked at him as innocently as ever.

"I'm here for the lecture, can you point me in the right direction?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, it's right that way. You here for the same thing, Pan?"

"No, I just wanna check out this year's toys. See anything cool yet?"

"No, haven't had the chance yet."

"Well," Gohan interrupted, "I'm off, don't want to miss it! Have fun you two."

With that he hurried towards the room designated as lecture hall and left the pair to it.

"So, let's go check it out," Pan offered.

"Yeah, let's go."

The duo wandered by the stalls, set ups and machinery in the recreational area. Clearly, a lot of progress had been made in the field of science and appreciative talk buzzed throughout the vast hall. Despite the apparent excitement that surrounded them, Trunks noticed that Pan wasn't very impressed. He also noticed the stares Pan was receiving.

"How have you been, " Trunks asked her.

"What?"

"How have you been," he repeated, louder this time.

"Really good! It's nice to spend some time with people my own age" she said laughingly.

"Unlike me, huh?" Trunks said in an offended tone.

"Exactly!" Pan flashed the family smile. "Don't worry, though. Your company is still enjoyable."

As she said this, she placed her hand on his arm and smiled sweetly. Trunks thought he saw a mischievous glint in her eyes and noticed how her fingers lingered on his arm, softly slid down and were then placed on her hip once more. Something stirred inside him. He swallowed and smiled back.

"Any food around here?" Pan continued.

"Of course. We've hired an excellent caterer."

They headed towards the buffet. Again, Trunks noticed how men were staring at Pan. He wondered if she noticed it too. In any case, she didn't seem bothered by it. She had her hands in her pockets and casually strolled through the crowd, swaying lightly. Trunks subtly slowed down a bit and awarded himself with a view of her rear. Pan turned her head, saw him staring, waited until he looked back up and smiled knowingly.

Trunks swallowed again and smiled back. As Pan turned her head back around, he couldn't help but smirk.

They arrived at the buffet and started loading up. They'd soon had their fill and decided it was time for some complementary dessert. Trunks went for the cake, but Pan opted for a delicious chocolate sundae.

She spooned the ice cream into her mouth, closed her eyes in enjoyment, swallowed and licked her lips seductively.

"So good," she said longingly.

"You make it look good, that's for sure."

Pan giggled and gave him that look again.

"Want some?"

"No, that's ok-"

Before Trunks could finish his sentence a man bumped into Pan and her sundae was decorating her entire front.

"Fuck," she cursed. "Watch where you're going, idiot."

"So sorry, miss. I tripped and.."

Pan looked absolutely livid and cursed at the man some more. Slightly embarrassed, Trunks grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her away.

"Don't worry, sir. She's fine. Haha. We'll just get her cleaned up. No problems here!"

Pan resisted his grip on her arm, but Trunks was way stronger and he deliberately hurried her towards the private part of the estate.

"Calm down, Pan! It was just an accident."

"Look at my shirt, I look like a-"

"Sundae?"

Trunks grinned at the agitated woman in front of him. She glared at him. He kept grinning and Pan started laughing as well.

"Okay," Trunks offered, "how about a clean shirt?"

Trunks waited in his living room while Pan cleaned herself up in the adjacent room. He tried to occupy himself with the images displayed on the television screen, but his mind kept rewinding the image of her swaying behind and her curious behavior. It was as if she was deliberately teasing him. This didn't seem like her. Even though she definitely stood her own, she'd always been a little shy when it came to the birds and the bees. Then again, she'd been in college for two years now. One learns things in college, he thought to himself as fond memories popped up.

"Thanks for the shirt, Trunks."

Pan emerged from his bedroom, still wearing the shorts, but they were now paired with a tank top embroidered with the Capsule Corps logo. She had tied the oversized top into a knot just above her belly button. Trunks watched Pan's movements as she walked over to where he was seated and flopped down next to him.

"What are you watching?"

"Uhm." Trunks looked at the screen and was greeted by a stern looking news anchor. "The news, obviously."

"Obviously." A cocky smile framed her lips as she said this. She leaned back against the couch, her legs resting on the coffee table.

Trunks regarded her silently. She was definitely up to something.

"Enjoying college life so far?"

"Yeah, it's fun."

"Fun? How so?"

"Oh, you know. Didn't you go to college yourself? Or has it been too long for you to remember."

This was the Pan he remembered. Playfully annoying. Trunks gave her a disapproving look.

"And how is the CEO of Capsule Corps doing? Still neglecting your duties while your female employees swoon over your good looks, amazing physique and boyish charm?'' Pan said tauntingly.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Pan rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly. That smile was really starting to annoy Trunks. Pan crossed her legs and moved to face him, with her shoulder now resting against the couch. Her arms pressed against her chest and her top spilled open. Trunks' eyes noticed immediately.

"Do you stare down their shirts as well?"

Trunks smirked and cockily retorted, "only if they flash their cleavage at me deliberately."

Pan blushed lightly, but she frowned simultaneously. She didn't break eye contact, however; neither did Trunks.

Unexpectedly, Pan quickly straddled him, placed her hands next to his head and kissed him hard. Trunks was taken aback, surprised by her bold move, but kissed her back eagerly. Pan moved her hips enticingly over his crotch and he grabbed her firm butt in response.

A knock on the door disturbed their heated make out session.

"Trunks, are you in there? You better not be slacking off, mister!"


	2. Unfinished Business

This chapter has a lemon, guys. You've been warned. ;)

Small note: someone asked me what age Trunks is. As far as I'm concerned, he's in his mid - thirties and Pan is twenty[ish]. I'll never mention the actual ages in the story, though, so you can switch this up to your own comfort.

**Chapter Two – Unfinished Business**

Trunks was back to hand – shaking and polite nodding. His mother had dragged him back to the heart of the event and he was now in the middle of a conversation with a scientist of some sort, who was trying way too hard to get on his good side. It was clear that this man wanted help from Capsule Corps, the kind that involves money. Due to recent events, however, Trunks' attention was faltering. In the corner of his eyes he saw his mother keeping an eye on him. Thus, he tried to focus, nodded some more and agreed to have a look at the man's proposal to determine whether his project was applicable for funding.

"How many more of these people do I have to deal with," he wondered to himself.

Since his mother's untimely disruption earlier, he'd been talking to one boring individual after another and they all wanted something from him. Trunks sighed when he saw his mother approaching, but managed to smile politely at her nonetheless.

"Pan told me what happened," Bulma said matter-of-factly. "Guess it was a decent enough excuse to neglect your duties for a minute or two.."

"You know how Pan gets when she's angry, I had to get her away from the crowd." Trunks chuckled nervously and Bulma eyed him suspiciously.

"The kitchen is a lot closer, you know."

"Uhh, yeah..I guess you're right."

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked off with an amused smile on her face. As soon as she was out of sight Trunks took this opportunity to distance himself from the bustling mass of people. He went into the huge garden, found a secluded little patch of grass amidst some trees and sat down after he'd thrown his jacket on the ground. Meanwhile, the sky was getting darker and Trunks took comfort in the fact that the event was nearing its end. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and positioned himself comfortably against a tree.

"Mind if I join you?"

Trunks squinted up at Pan; the sudden stirring of his loins a quick reminder of their earlier escapades.

As she sat down, Pan inquired "what's with the smirk, Mr. Briefs?"

"Just thinking back on today's events.." Trunks said with a wink.

"Yeah, I bet it was a satisfying day for Capsule Corps."

"Well, there's definitely room for improvement as far as satisfaction goes."

"Is that so?"

Pan leaned forward as she said this and placed one of her hands on his leg while simultaneously placing her lips on Trunks' once more. Her hand crept up slowly as she deepened the kiss. Her hand now lingered on his inner thigh and she could feel Trunks writhe in anticipation. Then she stopped. Pan leaned back again and used her hand to prop herself up.

"Don't wanna get caught again," she said in a teasing tone. "You'd better head back before they notice their precious CEO is missing."

Pan made to move, but Trunks grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so," he half – growled.

He pushed Pan to the ground, one hand pinned above her head, and kissed her heatedly. Then Trunks grabbed her other hand and placed it on his hardening manhood. He moaned appreciatively when Pan started massaging him. Their kiss deepened again and Trunks took this opportunity to slide his hand under Pan's shirt. His fingers caressed her stomach, moved to her back and unhooked the bra clasp. Quickly, he grabbed her breast and kneaded her tender flesh before he deftly let her nipple slide between his fingers. Pan moaned in response and squeezed him hard, drawing yet another moan from Trunks.

Swiftly, Pan removed Trunks' belt and undid his zipper. She impatiently pulled his shirt out of his pants and moved both her hands over his toned abs and down his back to pull down the black garment.

Trunks broke the kiss to return the favor and helped Pan out of her shorts, revealing a lacy piece of fabric which he quickly discarded as well. He regarded her with lust and hooked his thumbs into his boxers to pull them down. Pan's eyes filled with lust as well when his erection sprang free.

She grabbed Trunks' tie and pulled him down for a kiss. Pan bit his lip hard, then gently sucked on it and looked seductively into his eyes.

"What are you waiting for?"

Trunks smirked and positioned himself in front of her. He grabbed her thighs to keep her in position and slammed into her. Pan moaned at the pleasant sensation of the first thrust and quickly adapted to his size as he quickened the pace.

"Ahhh, Pan.." Trunks groaned.

He let go of her legs and kissed her hard on the mouth, while Pan wrapped her legs around him. Passionately they writhed in the grass, emitting soft groans and moans.

Trunks moved up a little to skirt up Pan's shirt and grabbed hold of her swaying breasts, all the while keeping up the pace. He played with her nipples, drawing sharp moans from her mouth. Pan stopped him; removed her remaining clothes and pulled his face towards her chest. Trunks eagerly responded by licking and gently sucking on one of her nipples, letting the other move in his hand.

"Nnnnghh, oh yeah.."

Pan buried her hand in his hair and tore at the grass with the other in pleasure. Trunks travelled back up, lingering in her neck, nipping at her earlobe and placed his hands next to Pan's head. They gazed at each other with half open eyes, enjoying the physical pleasures of their love making.

Trunks then buried his head in her neck as he increased the power of his thrusts. His moans were muffled against Pan's skin, but hers were loudly filling the air.

Their enjoyment of the outdoors was getting louder and Trunks pressed his mouth on Pan's to quiet her down. Kissing and panting, their bodies entwined in passion as they responded to each other's needs. To control her vocal outbursts, Pan dug her nails into Trunks' shoulders and tore his shirt. The sensation of this send Trunks over the edge and he collapsed on top of her.

Both lay panting, their limbs still clutching the other, as they regained their composure. After some time, Trunks rolled over onto the grass. His eyes were closed and a faint smile lingered on his face. During their little time out, evening had set in completely and the sky was now dark.

"Definitely satisfying," he murmured softly.

Pan rolled onto her side and simply smirked at him. She was formulating a response when she was suddenly cut off by a sky - shattering sound, which sounded like an explosion. It was rapidly followed by another.

"Are those fireworks?" Pan asked in surprise.

"Yeah, they are this year's grand finale. We hired a-" Trunks stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, shit. I'm supposed to give the finishing speech."

As he said this his eyes started scanning for his clothes. Pan started laughing as he clawed through the scattered articles of clothing. She gathered all of them in one pile and handed him his boxers and pants. Swiftly, she put her own clothes back on and looked on as Trunks tried to straighten out his shirt and tie.

"Thanks a lot," he said in an annoyed voice. "That was a perfectly good shirt."

The mischievous grin on his face showed Pan that he didn't mind that much and she simply shrugged her shoulders in amusement.

"Should've taken it off."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said as he started towards the main building and playfully smacked her butt as he walked past her.

Pan rolled her eyes, smoothed her hair and followed him casually.


	3. Who's the Boss?

**Chapter Three – Who's the Boss?**

Pan watched as Trunks gave his speech. He looked confident, comfortable and perfectly put together. Nothing about his demeanor pointed at even the slightest hint of unpreparedness. She knew better, though. While a cheeky grin crept across her face, flashbacks of today's delightful escapades roamed through Pan's head.

"Some men are just born to be CEO," Gohan said, admiration evident from his tone. "It's good to see how well Trunks has done for himself."

"Must've been real hard, inheriting the family business," Pan quipped.

He looked over at his daughter's slightly flushed face and gave her a half – hearted, scolding look. The big eyes staring back at him instantly put a smile on his face and he chuckled in amusement.

On the elevated stage, Trunks said his final words and was awarded an astonishing round of applause. He received it in modesty and exited the stage like his charming self. Pan noticed some wayward glances directed at the man of the hour from the women at the front. Her insides contracted deliciously at the knowledge that she'd experienced what many of them craved desperately. Quickly followed by an uncomfortable sting brought on by the fact that she might not be the only one in this crowd who'd been intimate with this extremely eligible bachelor.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Bulma.

"So glad that's over," she exclaimed. "Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

Her eyes lingered on Pan's face as she said this and Pan felt a blush forming on her cheeks, but she assured herself that she was just imagining things. Gohan diminished the uneasiness in the air as he began praising the event fervently.

"All in all, I had a very interesting day, that's for sure. You did a very good job this year."

"Thanks, Gohan. You're as sweet as ever."

Bulma was beaming.

"Say, are you still going the make the trip home tonight? It's gotten pretty late. The event ended a little later than initially planned, because Trunks was held up earlier."

No sooner had she spoken his name, or the individual in question appeared beside her. Bulma gave her son a disapproving look and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, sorry about that, guys! " Trunk's eyes locked onto Pan's. "There's just so many people here that want me."

"I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't mentioned it," Gohan politely stated.

Bulma insisted both of them should spend the night on account of it being too late for the long journey back. Father and daughter accepted the offer and she had two rooms prepared for them in the guest area, but suggested they all have a night cap before going to bed. It was a celebratory day, after all.

"Can I freshen up first?" Pan asked.

"Sure, you know your way?"

"Uhm, I'll find it."

"Oh, I might as well just put my stuff in my room then," Gohan said.

Trunks offered to do this for him, saying this way he'd be able to kill two flies with one stone. Gohan accepted gratefully, thanked him and followed Bulma into the living quarters of the Briefs.

Pan and Trunks started in the other direction. She eyed him as he casually strolled alongside her, Gohan's bag slung over his shoulders; his hands in his pockets. He glanced back and smirked. She wondered what he was thinking. Wondered what his thoughts on this afternoon's events were. Mostly, she wondered how he could be so calm and collected when she was still flushed from earlier.

"You look positively radiant," Trunks said in a teasing tone. "You got a nice shade of red coloring your cheeks."

"Hot day."

"Indeed, it was a nice day to be outside.."

Trunks smiled seductively and Pan felt more color rising to her cheeks. He was obviously enjoying seeing her squirm; all hot and bothered just like all the other women he came into contact with.

"Cocky bastard," she thought to herself.

Pan rolled her eyes and said, "what clever word play! Is that why everyone is always so impressed by you?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Trunks laughed at her playfully and pushed open a door. He gestured her to enter and leaned in the doorway of the spacious bedroom.

"Well, thanks."

Pan smiled at Trunks and she could see he was waiting for her to make a move. Part of her wanted to drag him to the bed and repeat their outdoor activities. Basically, all parts of her. She didn't, however, and opted to make him squirm instead.

He was still watching her from the door opening when she said, "I'm just gonna take a quick shower, today turned out to be a sweaty day. You know, the heat and all."

She smiled knowingly and kicked off her shoes. Then, she proceeded to unbutton her shorts and slowly slid them down her legs. Trunks shifted from his position and watched as she pulled her top over her head, her body stretched out enticingly in the process.

Pan walked over to him, confident and fully aware of the effect she was having on him. She felt his eyes scanning her body, reliving certain sensations from a couple of hours ago. She placed one hand on the door and the other on her hip.

"Don't you need to take those somewhere?" Pan nodded towards the bag and closed the door while she winked at him.

Once in the bathroom, she took off her remaining clothes and jumped into the shower. The water felt good on her sensitive, heated skin and she laughed silently at the thought of how Trunks must be feeling now. It made her feel powerful and sexy. And horny, definitely horny. Her arousal was still evident and she moved her hands over her body to soothe some of it.

"Need some help?"

Pan let out a little shriek, but quickly collected herself. Just the sound of his voice was enough to have her hormones go into overdrive in her current state. Before she had the chance to respond, she heard clothes dropping to the floor and a very naked Trunks stepped into the shower.

His face showed no sign of discomfort, in fact, the only thing Pan could tell was that he was as aroused as she. Though, she didn't exactly need to look at his face for that. In a sudden moment of clarity Pan realized that when it came to teasing, she was a little out of her league with Trunks.

They looked at each other, Pan breathing heavily; Trunks with a sexy smirk on his face which told her exactly what was going to happen. It surprised her when he grabbed the soap, instead of her like she'd expected. Slowly, he began lathering her up. His hands moved over her body, stroked her arms, her back, her stomach. It was excruciatingly arousing, especially when his hands cupped her breasts and squeezed. Even more so when his hands moves down to her hips and on to her slippery behind. Trunks massaged her butt firmly and looked her body over, clearly enjoying the view whilst he bit his lip in a way that turned Pan on way beyond her limit.

Pan moaned almost inaudibly, heat building up inside her. She couldn't take much more and resolved to take matters into her own hand. She pressed her lips to his and their bodies pressed together, slithering from the soap. Trunks backed her up against the wall and let his fingers linger between her thighs. He deepened the kiss, drawing another moan from Pan.

Then, he stepped back and licked his lips. Pan was still panting and looked up at him in surprise, expecting more.

"That will do for now," Trunks said. His tone was dripping with arousal and he had a devious look on his face. "They're probably waiting for us."

He stepped out of the shower, turned off the water and handed her a towel. The glint in his eyes and the smirk on his face enraged Pan, but she was in no condition to speak.

"See ya in a bit," he continued. "I'll save you a seat."

He got dressed, somehow his suit had disappeared, and he was now wearing grey slacks and a black tank top.

"O- Okay.." Pan managed to stammer.

She stood still for a moment, but followed suit once the blood had returned to her brain. As she got dressed, she felt even more infuriated. Her little scheme had totally backfired. Granted, he obviously wanted her, badly, but she definitely did not feel in control like she'd planned. And now she had to have a drink with Bulma and her father in the company of that cocky, extremely sexy, bastard.

"What is his deal," she wondered in frustration.

Pan sighed, smoothed her hair and made her way towards the family living room.


End file.
